A vehicle is equipped with a multifunction switch configured to control a sidelight, a headlight, a turn signal light, etc. of the vehicle. A driver operates the turn signal light using the multifunction switch to indicate that he or she intends to change a direction of the vehicle or change a lane.
A conventional mechanical multifunction switch has an auto-cancel function that returns a turn signal light to a neutral state for turning off the turn signal light that automatically blinks when a steering wheel returns to a neutral position after being manipulated by a driver. Such a mechanical malfunction switch has a tendency to cause noise when there is a mechanical mechanism.
Recently, an electronic turn signal control device has been developed and configured to electronically control the on/off state of a turn signal light without mechanical operation, thus reducing mechanical manipulation noise. However, such an electronic turn signal control device configured to allow a driver to identify a change in a lane or a change in a vehicle direction by separately manipulate the device, thus prompting the driver to make a precise decision in advance when manipulating the device. For example, when the driver desires to change a lane and a direction change signal rather than a lane change signal is applied due to erroneous manipulation, use convenience is deteriorated because the driver must manually release a direction change signal.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.